Doctor Who and the Jumanji of Doom
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: A mother's cry for help reaches the far corners of the galaxy. The Doctor and her fam investigate, and find the destroyed remnants of an old game console from the 1980s. Can the Doctor and her fam locate the mother's adult son, and beat the game of Jumanji? Takes place inbetween the events of Jumanji: The Next Level.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Cry

Across all sound waves and frequencies, there was one noise above all that was always unmistakable. One noise that could be heard everywhere, at any one time, above all else.

A mother's desperate cry for help.

Somewhere, deep in a semi-detached house in Brantford, located in the United States of America, a woman was pacing, mobile to her ear.

"Yes, it's my Son, he's missing…."

Something was off about the kitchen where the mother was standing. A mug of coffee would not normally be outside the realms of reality…but this mug was cold, as though it had not been touched for hours.

There was another mug just like it, mere centimetres apart.

"No, I don't know anyone who could have taken him. You will find him…won't you? He's my son!"

The kitchen had a presence unknown, as though something had passed through unseen and undetected, and grabbed those who stood in its way. The mother, oblivious to this apparent presence, dabbed at her face with some tissue, and sniffled.

"He's been missing for…" She glanced at the clock. "Five hours now. He wasn't here when I came downstairs, I never saw him leave the house. This isn't like him. Promise me that you will find him,"

Unbeknownst to the mother, a slight sliver of green passed just inches from her body, heading to the attic below…

* * *

It is said that sometimes, in the vast cosmos, that a mother's call can be heard from the furthest reaches of space.

This was one of those days.

"Promise me that you will find him!"

The woman's voice echoed around the TARDIS.

"I don't mean to be funny, Doc, but why are we listening to a woman's private conversation with the police?"

"Graham's right," Yaz stared at the Doctor, who was as usual fiddling at the console. "A woman has lost her child. This is a serious breach of her privacy. So are you going to tell me what we are doing with this communications breach or what?"

The Doctor looked up from the controls.

"Sometimes, in the direst of circumstances, a mother's cry can traverse the barriers of space and time. This is one of them times,"

"So is this one of those 'circumstances'? What does that mean?" Said Ryan.

"It means," The Doctor pulled down a leaver furiously. "Something is very wrong on Earth,"

* * *

An impossible wind filled the kitchen area of the Brantford house. The mother glanced in bewilderment as what appeared to be the exterior of a London police box from the 1960s materialised in front of her steel silver fridge freezer.

A woman, dressed in the most ridiculous clothes she had ever seen, stepped out, along with three others from behind.

She flashed a paper contained within a small leather wallet in front of her face.

"Detective Inspector Joan Smith at your service. I heard you've got a missing child?'

"I'm sorry, did I accidentally dial 999 instead of 911? You don't sound very American,"

The other woman, much younger and of an ethnic background, opened her mouth to speak.

"This is a complicated case, madam. Your police force sent for special back-up,"

"Exact-a-mundo, Officer Khan. Ten points to Gryffindor. Or are you more of a Hufflepuff? Must remember to introduce you to the Sorting Hat sometime," Joan Smith was a very peculiar woman. "Anyway, where were we? Oh, that's right. Missing child. Where did you last see him?"

"Well, he's not exactly a child anymore, but, you know, a mother never stops worrying about her own," The tears were threatening to flow again. "Last I saw, he'd gone to the attic again. He's been spending a lot of time there lately,"

"Mind if we take a look in your attic?" She asked.

The mother nodded.

"Sure. I'll show you the way,"

* * *

The attic was cold and murky, the atmosphere unpleasant and unwelcoming. Graham was unsure why anybody would choose to hang out in such a miserable part of the house, but his late wife Grace had always preached that it was unwise to judge another's character, so he kept the thought to himself.

"What was your son's name?" Asked Yaz of the mother.

"Spencer. Spencer Gilpin," She pointed towards the broken console stood at the end of the room. "That was what he brought home once back when he was at high school. He said he was going to fix it,"

The Doctor darted towards it, like an excited puppy who had just been met with his award for learning the command to sit.

She reached a hand to tinker; something made contact with the tip of her finger. She yelped, and retracted her hand immediately.

"As I thought. Something is very wrong with this game console," She mused out loud. "Ryan, my gloves,"

Ryan reached deep into his left pocket, and passed a pair of blue woolly mittens to the Doctor. She placed them on gratefully, and started to tinker with the broken console.

"Don't worry," She said, as though for once in her life she had registered the worry displayed on her companions' faces. "These mittens produce a small invisible barrier around my hand. It can't make contact with me, but I can make contact with it,"

A frown crossed over her face.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad,"

"What is it?" Yaz leaned over.

"This is stolen Time Lord technology. Back from the ancient days of Gallifrey," She explained. "On my home planet, they called it the Game of Rassilon. People were Time Scooped against their will across the furthest corners of the galaxy to compete in a series of deadly games,"

"Spencer called it 'Jumanji'," The mother recalled. "It was some daft Nintendo game he found during detention at his high school, he said,"

"Oh, believe me, this is no videogame. If I'm right, then your son is in there," The Doctor pointed to the console. "And we need to get him out before your son becomes permanently missing from this world,"

"And how exactly do you plan to get us inside? This ain't a simple trip to the seaside," Said Graham.

"There's only two ways to enter the Game of Rassilon. You either wait to be Time Scooped. Or you blunder your way in. Usually I'm a fan of the latter option," The Doctor threw the mittens to Ryan, who caught them in confusion. "Our skin needs to make contact with the outer rims of the console. Our life essence will be absorbed, and transformed into the fabrics of space-time,"

She reached her hands towards the jumbled illusion of broken technology, and grinned the way only a madwoman could.

"Hold on tight, fam. It's going to be a bumpy ride!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ryan's Bad Day

The next thing Ryan Sinclair remembered was a heavy thud.

He had no idea how he ended up falling through the sky, or where those incessant jungle drums had come from, but he had landed from something – and the ground had felt his impact.

Ryan glanced around. No sign of his friends, just a bunch of camels twitching their heads and soaking in the heavy sun. He was in a jungle surrounding, leaves and trees dotted around everywhere, and noises from all manners of creatures surrounding from all corners of this new area.

Something felt different. He tried to lift his right hand, and found a hoof instead.

No, that can't be right. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Ryan? Is that you?"

It was one of the camels. One of the camels was speaking to him.

"Woah. That's not possible. You can't talk,"

"She did, and I think you'll find you just did too,"

A different camel this time. One that somehow appeared both young and ancient at the same time. That could only be the Doctor.

"I don't understand. Doc, why have I got the hump?'

Yep. That was his Granddad. Lame Dad jokes were his speciality.

"The game has repurposed our DNA into another living, breathing creature," Doctor Camel gave one of her usual long and winding speeches. "Right now, we are inhabiting a whole other body, a whole other pane of existence. We are living as four separate camels tasked with-"

"Yeah, I think we get the picture, Doc," Granddad cut in. "Next time can you condense your speech down to a few minutes? Some of us have got lives to lead,"

"Oi!" Somehow Doctor Camel managed to scrunch up her face just as she would with her own humanoid appearance. "I like my speeches. I happen to think they're very good actually,"

"Maybe not the right time, though, eh?" Yaz hinted. "A young man is missing in this game, and I suggest we get on with reuniting him with his mother before it's too late,"

"And before someone tries to…ride…us," Ryan's camel features turned bright red when he realised what he had just said. "Okay…that came out sounding a bit wrong…"

* * *

As they started forward through the dense jungle, they were quickly stopped in their tracks by a tall and lean figure, wild brown hair protruding from his forehead, his entire face almost smothered with ruffled and untidy facial hair.

He was wearing an all-black armoured ensemble, which reminded Ryan of something Batman would wear – only he was sure this guy wouldn't be dressing as a bat and fighting crime as a lone vigilante anytime soon. Or with a sidekick named after a small bird, for that matter.

The man, flanked with guards, yanked hold of Ryan's reigns and led him away. The guards followed, pulling Ryan's friends along too.

This led Ryan to one conclusion. Ryan did not like being a camel. He'd rather be back on that hill with his bike.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside A Police Camel's Mind

Upon joining the Doctor on her travels, Yaz had never anticipated an adventure where they would become camels.

Neither was it particularly a scenario that appealed to her.

Yet here they were, being led through a jungle, into a desert and through a small marketplace by a guy who both looked and acted as though he belonged in a panto, and what appeared to be his guards.

Yaz was sure she noticed the Doctor somehow scoff with her camel features at the stalls selling all manners of weaponry. She knew the Doctor well enough now to know that she was not much a fan of weapons.

No, her method was more 'Keep calm and bluster'.

Bit hard to do when you're a camel.

They were brought into a small shed; a pokey little affair, dark, dirty and altogether miserable. Yaz was sure that if you tried to swing a cat inside this environment, the cat would be barely swung at all.

* * *

The bearded man left with his guards; the shed fell silent.

"Don't worry, fam," The Doctor in her camel guise finally spoke. "Quick whizz of my Sonic and I can get us out of here in no time,"

She raised her left hoof, and started to feel where her coat pocket would normally reside. A crestfallen camel stood in place of the usually cocksure Doctor; it was hard to avoid the feeling that they were trapped inside this monster of a game.

"Alright. Okay. No Sonic. Well, I'll…do something. Just you wait. Officer Yaz, any ideas?"

Yaz looked up in alert; now was the time to display her police training. She felt a sudden urge to impress her alien friend. Is that what they were? Friends? Something inside her said they were something more, something better…

"Yaz?"

"Right. Yes. Sorry, Doctor. Got a bit distracted," Her head was feeling all warm and fuzzy. "Normally if this was a police investigation I would be asking around about this lad right now,"

"Yes, but slight problem with that," The camel that was Graham piped up "We ain't able to speak human language anymore,"

"Right," Yaz nodded. "Which means we need to invent our own. Something that human beings will understans,"

"Yes! Smart girl," Somehow the camel Doctor beamed. "If we can carve symbols like the Egyptians with their hieroglyphs, we may be able to find a lead on where this 'Spencer' is in the game,"

"Yeah, but we need something to carve with. Does anyone have a stick?" Ryan the camel had to find a flaw, didn't he?

"Search the floors. There must be one around somewhere," The Doctor camel didn't seem too fazed, anyway. She still seemed to like her plan.

* * *

They were still searching, when the door to the shed crept open and two figures appeared. A woman, black hair tied in a bun, slight oriental look and dressed in a sleek black outfit, and a man, black skin, small and dressed like one of those boy scouts Yaz remembered seeing helping old ladies pack away their shopping in the supermarket back home.

The woman was trying desperately to usher them out, until a realization dawned on the man.

"Wait…linguistics," He muttered out loud. "I speak camel!"

That explained why the man was the only one whose words they could understand.

"Good! We have something in common then," A sudden burst of excitement erupted from the camel Doctor. "I speak camel too. An old friend of mine in the eighteen hundreds taught me. Witty fella. Claimed he could talk to the plants too. Never asked him to teach me how to flatter a tulip, though,"

The guy didn't seem to be paying much attention to the Doctor's usual tall tales. Yaz couldn't blame him, they often seemed to drag on.

"Look, we need to get through that desert outside to the other side. Can you help us?"

"Yeah. Course. Why not? We don't want to be stuck in this shed any longer than necessary, right, fam?"

Yaz found herself nodding with the rest of her camel friends.

The man turned back to his partner.

"They said they would take us, but at a price,"

The camel Doctor turned to Yaz and the others as they followed their new friends out of the shed.

"'What? What does he mean, 'at a price'? I didn't say that. Did I say that? Has that man got a hearing problem or something?"


	4. Chapter 4: An Expert Sandwich Maker Mind

Since their travels had begun with the Doctor, Graham could swear he was so attuned with Ryan that he could hear his inner thoughts.

This was one of these times.

He felt as though he knew his grandson better than he ever had before; the travelling had opened his eyes to his grandson's tastes, and allowed him to develop a greater understanding of what he did or didn't like.

And Graham knew Ryan was not enjoying having little Boy Wonder there riding on his back.

"I said I didn't want to be ridden," He heard Ryan groan in displeasure.

"Bella more your type, Ryan?" Somehow Yaz had managed to give a cheeky smile whilst in the body of a camel.

"Shut up," Ryan retorted.

* * *

In all his years as a bus driver, Graham had never thought he would be transporting a guy who looked like he had eaten one too many bacon sarnies. Then again, he was the guy who was constantly preparing sandwiches for his grandson and their new friends, only for them to be obliterated in the crossfire of a thousand laser monkeys.

He had spent good time making those sandwiches, in the TARDIS kitchen, raiding the cupboards for cheese and slicing onions on the trans-dimensional chopping board.

Those laser monkeys had a lot to answer for.

The camel who the Doctor was inside appeared particularly giddy about something.

"You're looking cheery if you don't mind me saying, Doc," Graham noted.

"I'm just thinking about an old friend," Camel Doc replied. "Never thought I'd see her again. Yet here she is, sitting above me right now,"

Graham stared up at the fiery redhead perched on top of the saddle connected to the Camel Doc. She was very scarcely dressed, her garments reminiscent of those Graham had seen in those games Ryan would often play Tomb…something, wasn't it?

"You know her?"

"Know her?" The Camel Doc laughed. "Mate, She's practically my fam,"

"I thought we were your fam," Yaz's camel features distorted into confusion.

"You are!" Graham noted the surprised tone in the Camel Doc's voice. She seemed genuinely taken aback by Yaz's reaction. "But she's…she's actual fam,"

"Oh. Right. So we're not proper enough for you, then?" There was no hiding the hurt in Yaz's voice.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," The Camel Doc protested. "Let me explain. This is Amy Pond, my mother in law,"

So the Doc was married. Graham had always assumed she was single, having never mentioned a partner before, and with no obvious sign of a wedding ring on her figure.

"Amy Pond? Who's Amy Pond?" Boy Wonder's eyes lit up, almost as though he had just awoken from a long sleep. "Is that your great granddaughter's friend, Eddie?"

"I thought that was a character from The Beano?" The slightly scary muscular man shot back, a man who Graham had decided he never wanted to pick a fight with, ever.

"Okay, not Amy Pond then," The Camel Doc muttered. "Just plain old coincidence. Sorry about that, fam. Not used to coincidences,"

* * *

The desert appeared to stretch forever and ever, until finally they reached a jungle clearing once again. This area of the jungle, however, appeared somewhat hazardous for their current forms. Before them stretched hundreds of rickety wooden bridges, bridges that Graham was certain were never going to support their weight as camels.

"So what now, Doc?"

For once, the Doctor seemed totally flummoxed. There was one long stretch of silence, which Graham was sure in that time he could watch the entire run of Only Fools And Horses and still be home for tea, until finally the Doctor admitted what they all already knew:

"I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor Without A Plan

"They said this is as far as they'll go,"

Those words sunk deep into the Doctor as they were uttered by the small boy scout.

To give up, to be so out of ideas that that was the only resort left was a feeling that she was not used to; usually there were always ideas, and plans forming in her head - often made up on the spot, granted, but still ideas.

The Doctor had beaten the Game of Rassilon before, long ago, in the Death Zone on Gallifrey, but this time felt different. More advanced. More involved.

She had also been in the company of her other selves, which of course equaled greater brain power as well as a lot of bickering (which surprisingly helped with focus). She could see the disappointment in the faces of her fam; they expected so much from her, and she had let them down.

The Doctor watched as the group disembarked from their saddles and set off on their journey across the plethora of bridges.

"I'm sorry, fam," She tried to offer an apologetic look, but she was sure a camel's facial features didn't quite stretch that far.

"It's fine, Doc," The camel that was Graham spoke. "We understand,"

"Yeah," The Ryan camel nodded. "Don't beat yourself up,"

"We'll find some other way," Yaz's camel smiled. "An alternate path,"

She managed to return Yaz with a slight smile back; her fam never failed to make her feel better.

"Come on. Let's get a shift on,"

* * *

Hours and hours of navigating the jungle clearing later, the Doctor could sense her fam were beginning to feel tired.

"Right. Let's rest, shall we? Graham, have you packed any of your sandwiches?"

"Is that a common thing camels do in the wild? I ain't seen many snacking on cheese and pickle sarnies,"

"Fair point, well made," The Doctor's camel face turned a bright red.

Yaz's camel leaned back into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"It all feels real this, doesn't it? How do they make these projections so convincing?"

"Time Lord technology, Yaz," The Doctor replied. "We have an app for everything. Once one of our scientists invented flying pigs. We never saw them since they flew over Jupiter's third moon,"

The Doctor could hear something hissing directly above Yaz's head.

"Yaz, watch out!"

The warning came too late. The snake, a long majestic python, stretched its mouth wide and sunk its teeth deeply into Yaz's camel neck.

The Doctor kneeled beside her and checked Yaz's pulse.

"Oh, Yaz. I'm so sorry,"

Lying in the wake of where Yasmin Khan once stood was a dead camel's body.


	6. Chapter 6: Lives

A strange sound played from somewhere above.

It reminded Ryan of a notification or alert on a phone. An indicator that something had arrived.

And something very big was about to arrive. Again.

For the camel that was Yasmin Khan came crashing back down onto the jungle surface.

"So…I'm alive again. I guess," Yaz sounded sheepish…which was odd, considering she was no such animal.

"Yaz, your hoof," Ryan said suddenly, taking Yaz by sudden surprise.

"What about it?"

"There's two marks,"

The others stared closely and intensely down at Yaz's hoof. Ryan was right. Gleaming boldly were two thick, black marks.

"Ryan Sinclair, you utter genius!" The camel Doctor waved her hoofs haphazardly in excitement. "Gold stars all around. How did I not notice? Stupid Doctor. Everybody take a look at your hooves,"

The others obliged, and held up their hooves as they searched for their marks. The Doctor stared down at her own hooves, and within minutes exclaimed a loud 'Aha!".

"Black marks, just like Yaz's. Only this time there's three. Okay, so right now we are inside a game, so what could be in a game that would be indicated by a number of somethings, that you could lose in a perilous situation?"

"Erm…lives?" Ryan Shrugged.

"Lives! Right again, Ryan Sinclair," The Doctor beamed. "Yes, we're in a videogame! We each have three lives. Yaz lost one when the snake bit her, so the rest of us need to be careful. Take all necessary precautions. Because who knows what might happen if we lose all our lives,"

Graham was shuffling restlessly, camel eyes constantly darting on the look-out for any danger.

"So what do we do now, Doc? Because I don't fancy being jungle meat anytime soon,"

The Doctor's camel face was stern, and deadly.

"We continue on. And when I next return home, there will be hell to pay for whoever brought this game to Earth,"


End file.
